AntiChrist
by Agent47Rulz
Summary: Madara was not a religous man by any standards. However their was one prophecy that had catched his eye. Plz R@R


Anti-Christ

Madara Uchiha, founder of the Uchiha clan and opposer of Konoha could be defined as a man with elegance and the intellegence of a scholar. His elongated life had left him with much time to study scrolls and books of every subject in order enhance his mind. Because as Madara was brought up to believe was that the only thing stronger then the body was the mind.

It wouldn't be rare for him to sit up at night within the sanctity of Deidara and his room and read a book about the history of some great ancient civilization under the guise that he was just reading a 'comic book' in order to keep up appearences.

Although he had studied wars, and chemistry, and mathmatics what he really loved and excelled in was religion. Now Madara was not a religous man by any means and he would sooner believe Hidan's radical religon of Jashin then some of the foolish stories and prophecies that had found their way into holy scriptures.

Men parting seas, a monk sitting under a tree for unbelievable amounts of time, and a man rising from the dead after three days all seemed highly illogical. And thats coming from the opinion of a man who lives in a time where everyone uses handsigns to shoot fire out of their mouths.

Many of the stories that had accounted as 'miracles' back in the olden days were nothing more then child's play today. Jesus himself must have been the first to harness chakra control into his feet in order walk on water. This was concidered a miracle but today if you weren't walking on water by the time you were a genin then you were a failure.

However with all of these setbacks and disillusions the one thing that made religon so appealing was it's many different descriptions of armagedon. Judgement day the modern term was. A fateful day where the God of their religon would return to rapture all of his loyal followers up to their happy afterlife.

But this wasn't the part that made him so intrested. No that part made him sick to his stomach. What really intriged him was that after the Gods and Goddesses had taken their pathetic followers from the world the world would fall into a long and horrific darkness.

In some religons a devil would rule the world, in others every man for himself. However his favorite prophecy of all time was the prophecy of a lone man rising up to take control of the world.

He will go by many names "The beast" "The evil one". In Islam he will go by the name of Dajjal. As he read on about this dark prince he soon came to realize the similarites between the beast and himself.

Early scriptures state that he will be the leader of a group of many that will preach his name until he himself arises to jumpstart the rapture. He will build his throne upon deception slowly rising the ranks until he has become a dominant figure within his world.

Madara believed that Tobi's acceptance into the Akatsuki after Sasori's death to him declaring himself leader after Deidara's demise had nicely fit into that part of the prophecy.

He will be a cunning leader with a voice as elluring as it is entrancing causing great wars between people who would otherwise try to bring peace.

Madara believed that enticing Sasuke to wage war against Konoha had more then constituted for starting wars. He had the young Uchiha firmly in his grasp.

Madara believed he was destined to rule this world. And if some God wanted to come down and rescue his believers before Madara was able to inheirt it then so be it. Their were plenty of sinners and lost souls left in the world to rule.

He knew one day that he would have to deal with Pein and Konan. They were not to be trusted. Oh well, just another step towards fufilling the prophecy he supposed. What better way to oppose God then to kill 'God' and 'God's angel', even if they were the only ones who saw themselves as that.

Maybe Kisame, and Zetsu would be worthy of joining him in his new world. Sasuke would have to be dealt with which would leave Madara as the very first and last of the Uchiha clan.

Speaking of the Uchiha clan, that was what fully convinced Madara that he was this great being destined to rule the world that would one day be forsaken by God. For the man will have the mark of the beast, a mark that will cause nothing but pain to all of those who gaze upon it.

The dreaded mark of 666, the devil's number. Madara was destined alright, because once Sasuke was out of the way he will be the sole owner of this number.

Because as Madara stared into the mirror of his room he activated his sharingan. This dreaded eye technique had long since brought pain and death to the unlucky few who had met it's gaze. And as the three 6s slowly rotated around the dot in the middle he let out a menacing laugh.

He was the beast, he was the dark prince, Madara Uchiha was the AntiChrist.

_Author's Notes: Sorry if this didn't make alot of sense to some people. I was reading a book about the prophecy of the AntiChrist (A man who opposes God and Christ) and thought that their were many similarites between him and Madara. They both will slowly enter their organizations which Tobi did. They will announce themselves as leader which Tobi did. They will be cunning and achieve allies through trickery which Tobi did with Sasuke. But what I thought was really intresting is that the three dots that surround the dot in the center of the sharingan look like 6s. And if Sasuke was to ever be killed then Madara would be the only one with sharingan._


End file.
